ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Getting Used To It
Plot It is quiet in Undertown, children are playing, and people were shopping. Ben and the rest were in Undertown buying things for Max's cooking. Ben looks over at a pile of alien consoles, but knows it doesn't play Sumo Slammers. (Ben): Boring! Ben turns to see that the rest have gone ahead of him. Suddenly, an explosion occurs, revealing Malware's presence. Ben runs towards Malware and transforms into Gravattack and throws Malware by using his gravity powers. (Malware): Greetings, Ben Tennyson... It's been a while since we last met! (Gravattack): I know that, I don't understand why you're still alive after the battle we faced when you were modified for Vilgax (Malware): Predictable... Malware blasts Gravattack, however, Gravattack uses his gravity and redirects it towards him. Malware leaps towards him, smacking him down. Gravattack switches into Terraspin and blows him away. Terraspin flies towards Malware, who had escaped. (Terraspin): What the? Intro Terraspin looks around him as Malware has escaped, but even with good eyesight, Malware was nowhere to be seen. Terraspin transformed back into Ben and ran back to Gwen and the rest were. (Gwen): Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you... (Ben): Cut it, dweeb; I'm here! (Gwen): sighs doofus! Ben and Gwen continue calling each other names until they reach to where Rook and Kevin are, they continue to buy things for Max's cooking, but Ben kept thinking that Malware could spring another attack on him and his team. After approximately 30 minutes of buying a lot of squid and other strange things, Ben and the rest "FINALLY" headed back to HQ. (Ben): So what's in the bag? (Rook): Squid tentacles, and a lot of other stuff (Ben): Eww! I am not eating squid (Gwen): This is why we're going to Burger Shack so we can order yours and get ready for dinner tonight (Ben): Phew (Kevin): I wouldn't be rude or anything, but I haven't tried squid (Ben): You wouldn't, it's disgusting! (Kevin): Right Ben and the rest enter Burger Shack and order a ridiculous amount of Chilli Fries, and a large beef burger with Ketchup and cheese, along with bacon. They exit the building, but what they didn't know what that Khyber was spying on them. (Khyber): Huh, strange! So these are the heroes you're on about (Malware): Don't be foolish, Khyber! You've fought them before... (Khyber): Says the person who died twice (Malware): Don't blame me, blame both Azmuth and Vilgax (Khyber): Ben too? Malware stares at Khyber (Khyber): Sorry... Khyber continues looking over at Ben and the rest, however, Ben almost noticed him. Khyber asks Malware to attack again, but Malware doesn't accept! Khyber runs out of his place. Ben and the rest see him, so Ben transforms into Rocks and charges after him. When Khyber stopped running, Rocks stopped as well (Rocks): Khyber? What are you doing here? (Khyber): I'm here to steal Zed from your friend, Kevin (Rocks): I didn't know that you wanted her so badly, so much for being a good dog owner... (Khyber): It's not like you could do any better... (Rocks): Can't I? Khyber dashes towards Kevin and draws a knife, Rocks created a boulder and throws it at Khyber, completely missing Kevin. Kevin runs towards a building and absorbing it's material, while Gwen and Rook get ready to attack. (Rocks): I have a plan... Rocks transforms back into Ben and grabs the shopping and dashes to Max's house. (Max): Ben? What are you doing here? (Ben): No time to explain how, Grandpa. I've got the shopping for you, now I'm gonna head back. (Max): Very well Ben transforms into Fasttrack and bolts towards downtown Bellwood, where he sees Gwen as her Anodite form, Rook shooting at Khyber, and Kevin, who is about to toss a car onto Khyber (Gwen): Glad you're back, Ben! (Fasttrack): No problem! Khyber grabs his Nemitrix and transforms himself into Slamworm. Slamworm goes underground, creating a powerful sonic wave which knocked out Ben and the rest. Fasttrack transformed back into Ben. While this occured, Malware was still watching from behind a building. (Ben): Great! He's gone! End Scene The scene returns with Ben standing, and the rest getting up from the ground. (Rook): Now that Khyber has escaped, what other things can we do next? (Gwen): Oh shoot! Grandpa is expecting us for dinner now! Come on! Ben and the rest run to Max's house, completely forgetting about Max's dinner party. About 10 minutes later, they finally arrived. Ben opens the door (Ben, Rook, Gwen and Kevin): Sorry I'm late (Max): It's fine, dinner is ready! (Kevin): I completely forgot what is for dinner (Max): All of you, except Ben, are having squid, also, I checked the shopping bag, and I found sushi for some reason (Gwen): Oh, that must've been me by mistake! (Ben): Who even likes sushi? (Rook): I do, it's nice Ben, Rook, Gwen and Kevin walk to the dining room and sit down on their chairs. Uncomfortable, Ben arranges his pillow on his chair to make it less uncomfortable. Max comes in with the food, including the Chilli Fries, the burgers, and the sushi. (Rook and Ben): Mmmm... Delicious! (Gwen): We're not eating just yet! We haven't got any wine (Ben): Who's the wine for? (Gwen): Max and Verdona, duh (Ben): Wait! Grandma Verdona is coming too? Aww Man! The doorbell goes off, while Gwen opens the door with her magic, in comes Verdona, with more Chilli Fries. (Verdona): I wouldn't have forgotten these, Ben! (Ben): gulps '''Hi, Verdona... (Verdona): Is there any space between my two gorgeous grandchildren? (Rook): Yes, please sit down and talk together Verdona sits down between Gwen and Ben. (Verdona): So, what happened between Khyber and Malware? (Ben): They're planning on taking Kevin's dog back (Kevin): Zed? (Ben): Yes... Khyber said to me that he wants his dog back (Verdona): Hmmm... I'll help! Max walks in with the coocked food, but Ben gets up (Ben): Oh, uhh, grandpa, me and the rest have to stop Khyber (Max) Oh... Ben, Rook, Gwen, Kevin and Verdona leave, leaving Max alone in his house, he sits down and eats some squid. Meanwhile, Ben and the gang were running into downtown Bellwood. (Ben): That's strange Ben notices something which is on the floor, but when he grabbed it from the floor, it released a trap! (Ben): Gah! Ben is now trapped in an electric ball, Gwen attempts to free him, but gets electrocuted (Rook): Do you know how to get out? (Ben): I think so... Malware and Khyber walk towards them (Malware): Hahahahahaha, you fell right into my trap, Ben Tennyson. (Ben): I knew you did this, Malware Ben reaches for the Ultimatrix and transforms into Big Chill. Big Chill tears open the ball and climbs out. After climbing out, he jumps down, making his wings fold into a cloak. (Big Chill): Ain't smart now, are you. Big Chill freezes both Malware and Khyber, before the rest could even attack them. Suddenly, Khyber breaks free and transforms himself into Hypnotick and starts to hypnotise Big Chill (Gwen): Maybe Ghostfreak would've been a better decision (Big Chill): '''groans '''You're... Telling... Me Rook shoots out a gazed from his Proto-TOOL which electrocutes the Nemitrix, causing it to malfunction and transform from Hypnotick to Khyber. Rook then kicks him at a brick wall. (Big Chill): Thanks... Big Chill slams the Ultimatrix symbol, transforming him into Ultimate Big Chill. (Ultimate Big Chill): '''ULTIMATE BIG CHILL!!! Ultimate Big Chill flies towards Malware and shoots ice at him, he then freezes the floor, making Khyber slip. Ultimate Big Chill switches into Frankenstrike. Frankenstrike electrocutes the floor, which makes its way towards Khyber, electrocuting him. Frankenstrike walks towards Khyber and picks him up from his head! (Frankenstrike): Had enough? (Khyber): No, I will not give up this easily, I will get my revenge on you, Ben Tennyson, till we meet again. (Frankenstrike): That's only IF we meet again... (Khyber): Very well Frankenstrike throws him into the main road, there, Gwen, Rook and Kevin, along with Verdona. Frankenstrike walks towards them and transforms into Ben. (Ben): We need to go to Grandpa's house, now! As Ben and the rest run to Grandpa Max's house, Max had already eaten all of the food. (Ben): Where's all the food? (Max): '''burps '''sorry, Ben. I was hungry (Ben): It's fine Ben sits down, extremely tired after that huge battle with Khyber (Gwen): Don't worry, Ben! I'll get you Chilli Fries when we go home (Ben): Thanks, Gwen! As Ben is still sitting there, tired, he then collapsed, falling asleep in the process, ending the episode. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Alien 1 makes his first debut. *Character 1 is kidnapped by Villain 1. Minor Events *Minor Character 1 makes his debut. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Verdona (first re-appearance) Villains *Malware (first re-appearance) *Khyber (first re-appearance) Aliens Used *Gravattack (first re-appearance) *Terraspin (first re-appearance) *Rocks (first re-appearance) *Fasttrack (first re-appearance) *Big Chill (first re-appearance) **Ultimate Big Chill (first re-appearance) *Frankenstrike (first re-appearance) Allusions Trivia *Testing... *Testing... *One, two, three... Category:Episodes